Familia Funesta
by AnimeDrawist
Summary: "I wish I had a family, a true family. One I can trust."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: -Man belongs to Kastura Hoshino. This story is only for my and othe people's enjoyment and I do not make any money from this!**

**Hello everybody! This is going to be one in many more fanficictions I plan to be writing, so keep your eyes open! I actually haven't written very seriously, so constructive critism would be very much appreciated.**

** This is a Poker Pair Fanfiction, later on things will get more lemony. If this something that bothers you THEN PLEASE JUST STOP READING. I have no time for flames people, totally not even going to bother with those. This will be a pretty long chapter Fic, so let's journey this together!**

**Enough of my rambling, Time for the story!**

**The majority of this story will be told from Allen's POV.**

_**Prologue**_

"Bye Allen!"

I felt my lips tug upwards in a light hearted smile, delighted by the fact that it was not one of my fake ones. Something about the joyous tone in that feminine voice seemed to float and carry comforting thoughts, and I usually couldn't help but get caught up in the soothing feeling it brought.

"See you around, Lenalee!" I called out over my shoulder as I quickly waved at my friend, and then continued my walk out of the dining hall.

All in all it had been a fairly enjoyable lunch break, escaping my thoughts for a moment by accompanying my friends in their quest to fight off their hunger. It was like any other lunch break; Kanda ate soba, Lavi was being loud, and Lenalee watched on bemusedly as Kanda and I bickered.

However it was not a normal lunch break in the slightest. It was inexplicable, the difference I felt around them, almost-

"Ahn!"

Quickly latching onto one of the decorative wall lamps, I avoided my face rapidly making friends with the floor. I mentally cursed, gritting my teeth as the same strange burning in my blood returned to me after previous visits through out the week. Straightening myself (after an agonizing 5 minutes) I continued on, ignoring the churning I felt in my body, desperately hoping that Link would not be present at my room upon my return.

My expression softened upon seeing the mahogany door, never before being so happy to see something so ordinary. Opening it, I looked around for a red uniform and a blond braid, tension leaving my shoulders as I confirmed the absence of my ever so faithful watcher.

Locking the door behind me, I hurriedly made my way to my bed and crumpled unto the comforting blue linens. I didn't bother with clothes, seeing as how the odd feeling had returned; the idea was not the best.

I closed my eyes, trying in vain to will away my pain. It was a horrible feeling, as if my body was rejecting my blood… No more like something was attracting it, persistently tugging like a magnet, the thick red fluid trapped under my skin and unable to move anywhere else but rapidly back and forth.

Something was calling me, heaven's knows why.

About an hour later (or so I assumed, since looking at the clock was an ordeal in itself when my body was in such a state), the pain began to ebb away, gradually lessening as a wave would pulling back from the shore.

I rolled over onto my right side, rubbing at my temples and cursing loudly. Now certainly was not the time for such things to be happening, piling onto the stress already given to me by trying to prove my innocence to the Black Order. I already have enough trouble as it is under the watchful eyes of Two-spots (As Lavi liked to call Link), knowing that the blond man already began to suspect something to be askew.

I felt my brows furrowing, my mood darkening along with the awaiting night sky.

For the twentieth time this week I began to question the order, my family's, intentions. Were we not all on the same side, and share the same goals? I quickly kicked off my shoes, possessing no more energy to even attempt to change my attire, and slipped under the covers to shield myself from the nightly chill that seemed to seep through the walls.

Returning to my thoughts, I sighed. The sound resembling a frustrated groan or the sound a lost animal would make, for truly I am quite lost.

All these interrogations, watching eyes, and prying hands, Is this truly a family? When I go out, I see children clasping their parent's hands in the tight clammy warm of their palms. When I reach out my hand, I meet the stinging and familiar cold of handcuffs and chains, both physically and mentally. I question my questioners, what are your reasons?

Tap.

Hn? What could that be? I waited five minutes, nothing seemed to stir, and I simply dismissed it as the cracking of one of the inky black icicles out side of my window sill.

Suddenly a strange calmness over took me, like the feeling of hearing Lenalee's voice – no much better, immensely so.

It was as if the slight hum of restlessness in my blood had ceased, that I had reached whatever had been calling me. My eyes began to close, feeling the comfort I seldom felt these past weeks. I soon fell asleep, my consciousness leaving me and mimicking the scene outside: black, with bright flecks of white. Memories flashing against the dark expanse of my mind, like the crystalline specks of snow littering the onyx sky.

And there ends chapter one! It would be nice if you could drop a review so I know how I'm doing.

Also, it will take a while until we really get any interaction between Allen and Tyki! I want to gradually build up the story during certain points in the plot, this is partially why I plan for this to be a very long Fanfic.

Some general info:

The story title means "Tainted Family" in Latin

The 14th is inside of Allen

The story takes place after "The Ark" story arc.

Rate and Review!

Love:

~AnimeDrawist


	2. Whisper

**Hello It's Anime Drawist again. First of all I want to say that all of the wonderful reviews I got made me feel so great and I can never thank you guys enough. I actually wasn't planning to update this story until school reopened on the 9th, but after all this great feedback I feel as if you guys deserve this chapter!**

**Also if any of you happen to be Shingeki no Kyojin fans I currently have a story put up and it already has two chapters! I might update it today but no more chapters after chapter three will be put up until I get 3 reviews!**

**And no, I do not own D Gray-Man.**

* * *

"...And lastly I'll have a glass of orange juice please!"

I quietly observed as Jerry hastily scrawled my order down on his note pad, though a puzzled expression quickly began to materialize on my face upon noticing the troubled frown he wore upon doing a once over of my list. Cocking my head to the side, I voiced my confusion to him in the form of a question.

"Allen", He replied," you seem to be eating a lot less than usual."

I blinked at him dumbly, taking a minute to make sense of his comment. I peered over the top of his note pad to peek at the quickly scribbled words that Jerry managed to document on the slightly wrinkled white pages. My expression then quickly changed from one of confusion to complete and utter disbelief .

Seven items.

My order consisted of only seven articles of food...?! A glass of orange juice, eggs (scrambled), sausage, toast, rice, chicken, and the ever present side of Mitarashi evidently has to be some kind of misconception, this should be considered a snack more so than breakfast.

"Are you sure that's everything I listed?", Perhaps the flamboyant chef had made a mistake, although I found that to be a silly notion. The man was a perfectionist at everything concerning his profession, and to miss an order he'd have to be blind and or deaf. Besides, If he could take an order as large as mine perfectly everyday since I've arrived at the order, why would today be any different from the others?

My thoughts were thus confirmed when he shook his head and looked up at me worriedly to voice his concern,"No, I'm sure this all you ordered, hun." Leaning over the slightly chilled oak counter he peered into my pale face, probably trying to discern whether or not I've contracted an illness of some sort.

"Are you feeling alright Allen?"

I flinched, trying my best to subdue the body gesture. Was I really fine...?

I certainly wasn't fond of my only family questioning my loyalty.

I did not find my self to be accepting of my fate being chosen against my will.

And I doubted I was fine with being watched like a degraded criminal.

Was I fine and accepting, of all this pain and rejection?

No, I was not.

However I smiled sweetly at the purple haired man as to not worry him,"Yes Jerry, I-I'm perfectly fine."

I collected my food from Jerry and moved towards an abandoned lunch table in the far left of the dining hall; I felt keeping to myself would be the optimal choice in this scenario. I lifted the fork to my mouth and bit into one of the finely smoke sausages. My eyes widening to a considerable degree, I held back the instantaneous urge to regurgitate.

Swallowing thickly I gripped the edge of the wooden table to regain my composure as I quickly surveyed the room to make sure nobody had seen what had just transpired. Against my better judgement I continued to eat my meal. My mouth curled downward slightly in disgust, It all tasted so bland to me, the feeling of not enjoying food was definitely a foreign one.

As I consumed more and more of the food in front of me, It began to feel as though every bite I swallowed, no mater how soft or light the substance, became progressively worse. The soft globs of sustenance grated against my throat, urging the soft column of flesh to rip open and allow my blood to run freely as it has been longing to do for weeks.

As much as I tried I could not seem to push these dark and morbid thoughts from my subconscious as I agonizingly continued to feed myself.

Standing up as quickly as I could, I decided it would be best to bring my food upstairs to my room, fearing that people in my immediate vicinity would begin to become suspicious of my pained reactions.

Walking through the familiar hallways horrifically slow, I made many twists and turns as I arrived to the familiar mahogany door that claimed this living space as my own. Opening the wooden rectangle with much effort, I entered the room and locked the door behind me. I quickly placed the plate on the bedside table feeling the urge to immediately clamp my hand over my mouth, coughing sharply into the thick white material of my gloves.

My eyes widened to it's fullest extent, an intense shock wave of pain engulfing my abused and tired body.

I was introduced to the intense burn of smouldering agony slowly crawling up the back of my throat, sending the soft tissue into a blazing frenzy, the world going fuzzy as the intense flame began to singe the edges of my vision and leaving me barely able to take in a shaky breath.

Numerous loud hacks and coughs followed the one prior as I snapped my eyes tightly shut to endure the most agonizing feeling of being turned inside out.

When the attack on my body slowly but finally subsided, I pulled my hand away shakily to see my pristine white glove turned to the deepest red, like a concentrated splotch of intense anger. Throwing my once clean glove into the trash I leaned over my end table to stabilize my battered body.

The food I thought to be so bland turning salty, from the constant flow of my tears.

* * *

Time eventually passed, and as an exorcist I did have duties to answer to. However with the current shape I was in, I wondered how useful I would really be. These horrific feelings seem to be occurring more frequently, and it seems that the feeling of your blood churning does tamper with the digestion of the little food I could manage to actually consume. Lightly laying my hand over my stomach, I made my way down the cream colored hallways of the order in search of Komui's office.

Pushing down my (hopefully) temporary nausea, I pushed on the oak double doors that led to Komui's office, however I was surprised when I was met with a considerable amount of resistance.

Scowling, I began to apply much more more force to my efforts to be met with similar results, and I soon had my leg poised to kick it down.

I lashed my leg outwards, only to be greeted by air, the unneeded momentum of the kick causing me to land to the floor with a loud thud.

Luckily the loud sound of pain I emitted was muffled by the cold, hard floor. My spine and other major bones and joints of my body creaking in pained protest when motion was attempted.

Tipping my head up to figure out what had caused this sudden occurrence, I was greeted by the order's most exuberant (and only) eye-patched red head.

"ahhh~..sorry Allen-chan, I guess leaning on the door wasn't one of my best ideas."

I could feel my right eye twitching in annoyance, and I began to feel a strong urge to tightly clasp my hands around Lavi's neck, the idea seemed to grow ever the more desirable with each passing second.

"Oh, do you really think so Lavi?", sarcasm dripping of my words like tears would easily drip of my cheeks as I pushed my over worked body into a standing position, managing to stifle the most of the pained groan that threatened to escape my pale lips. That rough fall was not doing wonders for my body in it's current feeble state. I prayed silently that my pain threshold would return back to it's original standards before I entered any serious battles, or at this rate any cat fights. That itself could be detrimental to my health.

A cough and the sound of papers being shuffled drew in my attention however to the man who had summoned Lavi, Lenalle,Kanda,and I. His dark purple locks bounced slightly from the abrupt motion of the man looking upwards.

"Lenalee Lee, Lavi, Allen Walker, and Yuu Kan-" he began, and was quickly cut off by an agitated and pissy blue haired samurai.

"Don't call me by my first name, sister-complex."

In a foul mood as always, I apathetically noted as I turned my attention back to Komui.

Shrugging off the comment, Komui continued, obviously too preoccupied with the task at hand to register Bakanda's comment.

"Continuing from where I left off, Toma and Five other finders reported a location that potentially has innocence residing in it. It has been spotted fairly close by in Barcelona, Spain. Considering the Order's most recent events, I trust you understand the importance of this endeavor. That is all for this briefing. Please leave immediately, and return safely."

Finishing off with a kind smile, I returned the gesture and turned to face the exit along with the others. Thank you for the kind blessing Komui.

I fear I may need it in the near future.

* * *

Jumping up from the sudden and small sharp pain in my right arm, I quickly whipped around to see Lavi's snickering face, hands still poised from the pinch he had just delivered.

"Oi Moyashi-chan~! We've reached the train station."

"It's..Allen", a short yawn interrupting my speech as my groggy mind came back into focus to process this new information. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes I peered out of the dark green compartment door to see a wave of people exiting the locomotive, seamlessly fusing into the other wave of bustling commuters on the train station. Peering back at my surroundings , confusion briefly flickered in my head from not seeing the presence of Kanda or Lenalee.

Seeing the perplexed expression on my face, Lavi answered my unspoken question, brushing past me to make his departure through the compartment door and quickly muttering."Those two are checking into the hotel. Mmmm now that think about it we should probably hurry up and head over there." Finishing his reply with hooking his arm around my shoulder.

Lavi did it all the time, I understood it to be a sort of brotherly thing. But the action felt wrong; alien almost in the sense that I was being embraced by a stranger.

It was a feeling I'd rather not feel again, and I hoped in the future he would refrain from touching me in such a friendly and lighthearted manner.

* * *

_"There have been many akuma sightings in this area",_**a soothing voice.**

_"So this is our best bet?", _**a gruff murmur.**

_"What are we waiting for then? Let's Go~!",_** an energetic cry.**

I nod and walk into the open along with my, with my...friends? ...family?

_"Crown Clown, Activate",_

_**an uncertain ... **__whisper._

* * *

**Here you go all of my pretty reviewers! I actually was able to write the pain so well in this chapter due to a recent break up with a best friend that I've had for 4 years. Hopefully things will smooth over soon, and I wrote this chapter to distract myself from. The more reviews I get, the faster I update! Oh and also I got a new laptop, so this was my first ever chapter to be typed on a new computer!**

**Love,**

**AnimeDrawist**


	3. Announcement

**Quick (actually it's pretty long) Announcement!**

**Before we begin, sorry for those of you who got excited thinking this was a new chapter (15 levels of gomen guys) But I had a message I wanted to send out and I decided this was the best way to do it!**

**First of all, updates are going to be slowed down considerably. This is because although I am currently in the 9th grade, **_**I TAKE ONE COLLEGE LEVEL CLASS AND THE REST OF MY CLASSES ARE 10-11TH GRADE CLASSES. I GET AT LEAST 4 PAGES OF HOMEWORK A NIGHT, AND THAT MIGHT BE FROM ONE SUBJECT. **_**For example, this weekend alone I was given 10 pages of Honors Geometry homework, 3+ pages of Advanced Placement Biology homework, and I have a college level Biology test first period Monday morning. **

**Now I will never abandon this story, updates will occur, but maybe only once every 1 or 2 weeks. So much gomen.**

**Second of all, there's a silver lining! I have a Tumblr account folks, the same as my username. .com. Now I felt really bad about delayed updates so here's what I'm planning to do, on my Tumblr I will post **_**chapter previews, Scene Drawings, and Foreshadows. **_**I will explain each in detail.**

**CHAPTER PREVIEWS**

**Pretty straight forward. Anywhere from a 1-3 paragraph excerpt of a future chapter. Enough to pique your interest but not enough to give away the 'juicy bits'. Here I can ask what you think of the excerpt. I won't hesitate to ask what it makes you think of, what emotions it evokes from you, or any pointers you may have. Things like that!**

**SCENE DRAWINGS**

**Now I'm not sure if you guys knew this, but I am an artist. I have two DeviantArt accounts(one of which you can follow also,but the main account I would advise you to follow is my Tumblr) one of which is no longer in use (AnimeDrawist) and the one I currently update(LezPon). Now a lot of the times before I write a scene down, I picture it in my head, and then I physically draw it! I have many scraps of scene drawings that I could show you guys so you could actually see how I pictured it! Also in this category I would love to see drawings of what you guys pictured the scenes as (I'm a curious gal) and maybe hold contests or something? Meh, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.**

**FORESHADOWS**

**Now I think foreshadows are kinda fun. Basically what I would be doing is giving you widely vague tips on what to look out for. Things that probably hold no relevance till 5+ Chapters later! Foreshadows can also apply to scenes drawings, if I nudge you to look for a discreet image or item in a picture that will also hold later relevance. Sorta like a little mind game to keep you wrapped up in the story!**

**Now I bet you guys are wondering 'Wouldn't this take much more time to do then actually writing a chapter?" And the answer is, 100% NO. This is because my chapter writing processes are really long, as with any writer. I won't get into detail because this is kinda way to long for my tastes anyway...**

**As for Tumblr, if you have an account that makes everything much easier, all you have to do is click a follow button! If you don't then sorry, you'll have to create an account. However it takes nano seconds to create and there are so many lovely blogs on tumblr besides me that you can explore!**

**My only request to you guys is you leave a review specifically telling me whether or not you plan to follow me on Tumblr. This is because if I get under 5 people than this idea will be cancelled, mainly because I have little time as it is now, and I want to make sure I won't be wasting my time posting all this sweet little gifts for you loveys!**

**Announcement is officially complete!**

**Love,**

**AnimeDrawist**


End file.
